


Little Gem

by alikuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Rimming, Size Difference, Xeno, non-consensual anal sex, poor Orodreth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikuu/pseuds/alikuu
Summary: Glaurung decides to keep Orodreth because he’s so golden.Or "Orodreth doesn't deserve any of the shit that happens to him in this story". Non-con and not a little bit xeno. Please heed the tags.





	Little Gem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



> This is a very belated gift for Sleepless_Malice

The last thing Orodreth remembered was the battle - the absolute disaster of a defeat that he had suffered, the moment of total despair when the hordes of Angband cleaved their way through the rank of the elves, over the bridge, breaking through Nargothrond’s white gate with all the horror of a jagged pig-iron blade stabbing into a beautiful maiden's chest.

Orodreth’s shame overwhelmed him when the orcs gave way to a dragon, the foul-smelling worm slithering into the gaping hole where once the gate had stood, disappearing into the caverns from where only screams of despair echoed. Were any of those coming from his daughter’s throat? Would Finduilas perish in the flames or under an orc’s blade...

In his moment of distraction, someone must have caught the King from behind, because a sharp pain in his skull made Orodreth’s vision turn black. As he fell amidst the corpses of the fallen, the King of Nargothrond was shamefully relieved that it was over and he wouldn’t have to bear witness to his failure any longer.

But he was wrong… so wrong.

The cavern he awoke in was familiar, no matter how its beauty had been torn down and desecrated by the hellish fires and weapons of the enemy. Orodreth could never mistake the central market hall of Nargothrond. The vast cavern, once brimming with voices and laughter now stood, blackened and quiet, empty of all life, filled only with … gold.

Orodreth was a King of one of the richest elven realms, yet he had never seen so much gold piled in one place. Seemingly all of the city’s coins and gems had been emptied out in the centre of the cavern, piles and piles of treasure like glittering hills.

And Orodreth, now a conquered King of a fallen kingdom was held hostage. Once he had taken all of that in, the heat of Orodreth’s shock gave way to shivers of cold. Someone had torn his armour straight off his body with tremendous force, leaving scratches and bruises that looked as bad as they felt. Peering around the dim cavern, lit only by the scarce light coming from a few scattered sun-holes, Orodreth spied the pieces of his mangled armour in a far corner, together with other decorated weapons and helmets… and other less savory waste, that the elf didn’t care to look upon for long.

The King reasoned that he’d be taken prisoner for Morgoth, a thought so unimaginably odious that in his weakened state Orodreth nearly swooned. Yet the horrifying noises of something enormous, slithering its ugly girth through the caves, drawing nearer and nearer, made the poor elf realise that he had more immediate problems to worry about.

Glaurung appeared in the entrance of the market hall, crowding the tall archway with its monstrous bulk. The stench of the dragon was so thick and cloying that the elven king begun to choke, eyes watering from the heat that the dragon’s breath emitted.

The creature saw that the elf was awake and made a deep gurgling noise, much like the grinding of stone upon stone during an earthquake. It could have been a laugh, or a purr of malicious satisfaction.

Orodreth uttered small prayers and curses under his breath. His heart pounded in fear and his vision swam in horror, and all too soon the gigantic beast crossed the distance between them and was resting its ugly head on a mountain of treasure, right next to the elf, who struggled to find some weapon to defend himself with, but there was none.

Faint with horror, Orodreth froze in shock. Becoming food for a dragon was not the way he had imagined his death. Glaurung turned its head to the side and fixed Orodreth with its petrifying stare of red and gold. The sight of the dragon’s intelligent slit eye robbed the elven king of whatever courage he had left, and Orodreth fell forward on his face, defenceless, utterly vulnerable and naked under that hideous gaze.

“Greetings Orodreth, worthless king of a kingdom full of traitors. Greetings, lesser child of a wiser father, backstabbing sibling of a martir brother,” the dragon spoke within his mind and the elf wanted nothing more than to block his ears, in a vain attempt to be rid of the dragon’s voice, but he found himself petrified on the spot, helplessly listening to Glaurung’s taunts.

“Ah how the vultures caw over the battlefields, pecking the eyes out of your friends, those slain and those still dying and cursing your name with their last breaths," Glaurung continued slyly. “How the orcs have fun with your fair daughter, tied to a tree, screaming and calling for her coward of a father as spears pierce her.”

  
Orodreth’s gut twisted on itself, his heart beating so hard it nearly burst, because no, it couldn’t be true. It wasn’t true. Surely Glaurung was messing with his mind…

“Ah, and what a terrible king you made. Your people hated you. They always looked upon you and wished it was Finrod there, well and alive, and his worthless little brother Orodreth, mangled and forgotten, in a dark prison cell, torn to pieces by the hungering mall of a werewolf,” the dragon purred and Orodreth felt tears rise to his eyes. It was true, he had never been fit to be a king. He had failed his people. Everyone hated him and for a good reason. He didn’t deserve to live…

“Even I find you useless,” Glaurung continued, “but for one small little detail, an element of your circumstances, quite beyond your control…”

In the depths of his blinding despair Orodreth barely felt the scaly sharp end of the dragon’s tail, swishing around to carefully flick his long, heavy, lustrous blond hair.

“Your hair - ‘tisss like the finest gold,” the serpent hissed gluttonously and for a moment the spell eased its clutches on the elf’s mind enough for him to shiver as the tip of the dragon’s long tail curled around his waist and then loosened again.

In a sudden cloud of darkness the dragon transformed and when Orodreth blinked away the confusion, beside him on the mountain of gold and silver stood a large man, heavy, broad-shouldered and thick-skinned. His cruel eyes were the same shade of gold and red, and when the elven king spied his monstrous erection, flagging shamelessly in front of his nude form, his heart stammered in his chest.

“Why, don’t you like this form better,” Glaurung gloated with a merciless grin. “I could transform back and rip your body to shreds as I play with you.”

Stricken to the core with the horror of realisation, Orodreth covered his head with his arms, shaking with fear as the sound of falling coins and gems accompanied Glaurung’s heavy footsteps towards him. A large, clawed hand grasped his hair and tugged until the elf was on his knees before the monster that masqueraded as a man. Glaurung's eyes were devoid of any emotions but lust and greed as he looked down at the struggling king in his grasp. Orodreth tried to beg or bargain, but the gaze of the dragon had lost none of its power with the transmutation and upon meeting Glaurung's horrifying eyes, the elf could no longer talk or resist.

Glaurung's thick fingers felt hard and scaly when he gripped Orodreth’s chin and forced the elven king to open his mouth.

“Hmmm, what is this,” the giant grumbled maliciously and two of his fingers plunged into Orodreth’s mouth, where the king had a few golden teeth that replaced the ones lost during the fall of Minas Tirith. Glaurung fondled them, his erection blobbing in obvious excitement along with the speeding of his hissing breaths. “You are turning out to be better than I expected, my little gem.”

Orodreth managed a groan of protest around the invading fingers, fear and shame making him close his eyes. The stretch and pull at his lips made saliva drip from his mouth and the elf shuddered from humiliation at the thought of how wanton he must look.

Without warning, Glaurung's fingers left Orodreth’s mouth and buried in his thick hair, pulling the elven king forward until Orodreth’s lips were pressed against the creature’s ugly shaft. Orodreth didn’t dare open his eyes or even breathe. He clenched his jaw. A sound of hysterical denial escaped his throat and he resisted as hard as he could, but Glaurung had no trouble pressing his jaw open and pushing the head of his erection between Orodreth’s lips.

The stench of the dragon’s scaly skin, even in humanoid form was unbearable and Orodreth briefly fainted. When he blinked the haze away, momentarily thinking he had been visited by an exceptionally twisted nightmare, reality hit him hard - Glaurung’s knees were buried in the gold on both sides of Orodreth’s head where the elven king was lying on his back, his mouth open and full of the dragon’s long, thick cock, which forced its way in and out with languid movements. Orodreth’s jaw hurt, his mouth was covered in saliva and he was choking, the dragon not letting him take a full breath as he slowly took his pleasure out of the unwilling body.

Orodreth’s tried to fight the creature, push Glaurung’s muscular hips away, but his struggling hardly seemed to make a difference to the monstrous man, who seemed to weight a ton. Still, two large hands pinned Orodreth’s wrists to the sides of his head and held him like that as the torture continued, slowly and without urgency. Orodreth didn’t know anything about dragons or serpents, but suddenly he feared that with that lethargy, the monster may take all day.

It certainly took long enough, and with time the elf found that he couldn’t quite suffocate or die from horror or humiliation. He found a way to pace his breaths, enduring the treatment as very languidly Glaurung raped his mouth again and again. The dragon wasn’t exactly hurting him, but the stretch of his muscles and the uncomfortable position made it agonising all the same. After enough time, Orodreth’s consciousness began to waver and he lost count of the minutes or hours he was being raped. He came to some time after it ended, or so he thought, for the dragon man had released him and pulled away.

“What a beautiful little gem you are,” Glaurung’s voice came as if from very far away in Orodreth’s dazzled mind. “I should keep you here forever with the rest of my treasures.”

The elven king felt movement but he didn’t realise he had been flipped on his front before he felt Glaurung’s thick-boned knees sinking into the coins and gems on both sides of his legs, squeezing him between powerful muscles. The tip of something sharp scratched his buttock and feebly Orodreth looked over his shoulder to see a thing of nightmares - the dragon had retained a tail in his humanoid form, and it ended on a sharp, twisted claw of black bone.

“No,” Orodreth breathed and it was the first thing he had managed to say since the dragon had put him under his petrifying spell.

“Of course not,” Glaurung laughed his earthquake of a laugh. “I wouldn’t want to ruin you, my gem.”

His aggressor bent down with serpentine flexibility and brought his mouth to the captured King’s ass. A wet, worm-like tongue slithered between the elf’s buttocks and pressed its forked end into Orodreth’s ass. The elven king gasped, equal measures disgust and unwanted pleasure. The lithe little thing felt good, no matter how revolting its owner was, and without looking at who was behind him, Orodreth knew that he would soon be writhing in ecstasy.

The elf tried to crawl away and escape the feeling, but Glaurung’s snake-like tail wrapped tightly around the captured king's waist, pinning him in place. Helpless to resist, Orodreth crumbled forward, arms struggling for purchase on the ever-shifting masses of gold and gems upon which he lay. Glaurung’s wicked tongue twisted inside him eliciting an involuntary moan of pleasure, making the monster gurgle a purr.

“What a worthless whore this so-called King turned out to be,” Glaurung spoke into his mind. “Orodreth the unworthy, eager to lie under anyone who comes his way, even those whom he deems foul. Especially those. What a hypocrite.”

It was no surprise that the dragon had been reading his mind, Orodreth realised. It didn’t help ease his shame at the dragon’s accusations. For what was he if not a disgusting hypocrite, if he enjoyed what the creature was doing to him?

“You might as well face it, elf,” Glaurung continued, “You are nothing but an ugly stain on your family’s history. No one will mourn for you. They are surely glad to be rid of you, tired of your uninspired, empty presence as you lamely pretend to be a King of a realm you don’t deserve. Just give up struggling and become what you were designed to be - a little whore made for the pleasure of one such as me.”

The words hurt and in his weakened, vulnerable state, Orodreth found that he believed them. After all, no one had bothered to come to his rescue. Didn’t that mean that everyone was glad that he was gone?

Glaurung’s tail wrapped around him tighter and pulled him down until Orodreth was lying flush on the mountain of treasure beneath him, coins, jewelry and gems digging into his skin as the shape-shifting dragon placed more of his weight onto the elf’s smaller form. Another pitiful moan tore itself from Orodreth’s throat as he choked on the heady mixture of pleasure and despair. 

“Yes, give in to me,” Glaurung purred in his mind and Orodreth could no longer fight. Pleasure opened its generous gates to welcome him and all he had to do was turn his back on everything he had though he stood for in order to find respite in hot oblivion.

It was just too easy to do as the dragon suggested - the elf’s body had been ready for some time and it didn’t take much for Orodreth to feel his cock flush with arousal. He hated himself more when he begun to enjoy himself in earnest. It was disgusting but so easy to love the feel of the dragon’s tongue twisting against his prostate and to rock his hips down, thrusting his own erection in the cold jumble of treasures beneath him.

“Such a good little whore,” the beast encouraged, “You’re so attractive when you move like this - so pretty and wanton for me."

Orodreth wanted the voice to go away, but there was no escape the dragon’s monstrous will. His’s hips had taken an erratic rhythm, slamming down until his cock was buried into hard edges and cold metal. The elven king was breathless, heaving with lust.

“Go on, come for me…” Glaurung’s goading was a constant string of heat at the back of his mind and finally Orodreth broke and came with a loud, shuddering houl that echoed in the cavern for longer than was natural.

“Good elf,” the dragon praised once he withdrew his tongue from Orodreth’s ass. “Now you will pay me back for the good time I showed you.”

Orodreth was too overwhelmed and exhausted to do anything but lie still as the man pulled his legs apart and knelt behind him. The scaly tail dragged Orodreth's hips back and two large, claw-like hands closed over the elf’s buttocks, spreading him wide for the monstrous cock, which pressed against his loosened, wet hole.

Orodreth prepared for pain, but was surprised that he felt none - either the dragon’s saliva had some form of pain-relieving properties or it was a far better lubricant than it had any right to be. Still, the girth that slowly breached him was too large to leave him anything but breathless. The elven king moaned in misery as he was filled so full that he felt as if there was no space left for his insides. Still, the dragon did not tear him apart, nor did Glaurung seem interested in damaging him overmuch.

“There, there,” the monster purred somewhere behind him. “We dragons are more of collectors rather than destroyers. Why, would it do to collect treasure if I intend to ruin it with carelessness? No, of course not. I will keep you, my gem, you will be mine for eternity."

Slowly Glaurung’s muscular body begun moving rolling his large hips, forcing his way in and out of Orodreth’s over-streched hole, the going tortuous and languid. The weight that the creature put on Orodreth’ body was enough to bruise the poor elf, but not enough to crush his bones. The size of Glaurung's cock was so large that it left no room for anything but suffering and all the elven king could do was endure and pray for it all to end.

Yet the end was slow in coming. When Glaurung got tired of the coupling he rested on Orodreth’s tortured body, seemingly unaware of the elf’s pathetic attempts to find a more comfortable position under his immense weight. When Orodreth tried to cry or bargain, the dragon tightened the coil of his spell on the elven king’s mind, smothering all resistance with humiliation and despair. Again and again Glaurung resumed and paused Orodreth’s rape, using his body like a toy or a trinket to be played with at the monster's leisure.

When at last it was over, Orodreth lied on his side, curled in on himself and unable to move. He was cold and the golden treasures on which he rested made a hard bed. The dragon was still there, back in his enormous worm-like form counting his treasures, and fondling gems with the same sort of lustful pleasure that he had shown for Orodreth’s body.

All the elven king could do was pray for an end…

**Author's Note:**

> (And wait for the help that would eventually come in the form of a certain elf, called Mablung, who will save him ;)
> 
> Comments make this author smile *wink wink*


End file.
